Gitano amor
by B-Tanuki
Summary: O cigano Shura retorna ao que restou de seu clã na Espanha e se espanta com o desleixo na prática das tradições. Porém ele não sabe que seu primo Milo, ignorando essas tradições, intenciona jogá lo nos braços de uma misteriosa cigarreira não cigana.


**Gitano Amor**

**Capítulo 1 – O cigano**

**Por: Ero-Hime**

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

**Especificações: ◊ YAOI ◊ AU ◊ Vários casais ◊**

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Andaluzia – Málaga – Ronda

Ano de 1648

- Ouviu a última notícia, Domitila? Sabe quem retornará a Ronda? – Uma senhora de corpo arredondado e de estatura pequena dirigiu-se a sua cunhada a caminho da feira.

- Como saberia, Mairenni... – A outra respondeu com aparente desdém.

- Com um pouco mais de interesse, Domitila, saberia que se trata de uma notícia importante! – A senhora retrucou com óbvia reprovação.- Nosso Shura, Domitila! Nosso Shura vai retornar ao grupo!

Domitila ergueu as mãos aos lábios, surpresa com a boa nova que lhe aqueceu o coração:

- Mas como puderam esconder-me tal notícia! – A jovem senhora retorquiu ainda incrédula.

De longe uma bela cigarreira1 acompanhava o diálogo entretida. Ela jamais imaginaria que aquele nome, pronunciado na conversa das duas ciganas, entraria em sua vida promovendo mudanças tão relevantes.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

- Mal posso acreditar em meus olhos! É meu primo vivo, diante de mim! - Milo falou contendo a emoção revelada em seus olhos levemente marejados.

- É a mais pura verdade. Estou vivo, primo. Apesar de todas as injustiças que vivi, estou aqui. Ma sha llah2! – Shura abriu os braços e recebeu um abraço apertado e longo.

Após ter viajado durante anos sem nunca fixar residência, Shura retornava a Málaga. Seu retorno era emergencial. O reencontro com o primo não envolvia apenas a emoção de rever um ente querido. O reencontro também significava a preservação de alguns membros do grupo.

Depois do breve momento de comoção, os dois primos se entreolharam pesarosos e Shura afastou-se ligeiramente. Era a hora de contar o motivo que resultara no seu retorno apressado.

- Foi horrível, primo. Não sei como descrever tão cruel barbaridade. - Começou hesitante.

- Eu imagino, primo. – Milo murmurou condolente a situação vivida por Shura.

- Como bem o sabe, primo, essa parte de nosso vitsa3 seguiu para vários lugares da Europa. Fomos perseguidos em praticamente todos. Na Grécia éramos obrigados a pagar impostos mais caros que os gadjé4. Mas foi no Império Romano que perdemos nossos parentes. – Shura pausou sentindo um nó na garganta. – No dia do meu abiav5 o Santo Ofício invadiu nosso acampamento e levou todas as mulheres, os idosos e as crianças. Ashena morreu cremada.

Milo permaneceu um tempo em silêncio. O clã havia se dividido por conta de uma dissidência. A família de Milo optara por fixar residência, a fim de se proteger da Santa Inquisição. A família de Shura acreditara que nada justificava o não cumprimento das tradições e assim, essa discrepância separou o clã e a família de Shura partiu para um destino incerto.

Os dois primos lamentaram o impasse na ocasião, pois sabiam que seriam inevitavelmente separados, entretanto nenhum dos dois ousou ir contra a kris6. Se os anciães haviam decidido desta forma, aceitariam como seu karma7.

- Mas primo, chegaste a casar? – Milo perguntou ainda chocado com a violência com que sua família foi tratada.

- Não, primo. Os homens estavam na feira trabalhando. As mulheres preparavam a cerimônia, os idosos descansavam e as crianças brincavam. Não houve tempo para a cerimônia. – Shura falou esgotado.

O cigano grekúrja8 percebeu o cansaço do primo e resolveu deixá-lo repousar.

- Não diga mais nada, Shura. Agora apenas descanse. Você precisa de paz. – Dizendo isso, Milo retirou-se da tenda um pouco mais aliviado.

Agora sabia que seu primo não havia concretizado a cerimônia do casamento. Sendo assim, não havia se envolvido com a noiva e certamente não a conhecia direito. Milo sabia que seu primo havia vivenciado uma situação de extremo terror, entretanto seu coração não estava fechado pelo luto matrimonial. Havia uma chance para seu primo então. Se Shura conhecesse aquela moça, de pele alvíssima e olhos azuis... Se Shura conhecesse aquela señorita9 que se tornara tão popular entre sua família, talvez pudesse cortejá-la.

A verdade era que desde que fixaram residência em Ronda, mesmo repudiando os gadjé, o clã cigano tornaram-se alvo de gentileza, lealdade e intimidade do povo do vilarejo. Claro que no início sua família logo desconfiara acreditando que a proximidade dos gadjé não passava de artifício para contaminar suas tradições, mas com o passar do tempo viram que estavam todos no mesmo barco, acuados pela Santa Inquisição, o povo do vilarejo estreitava relações com os ciganos para proteger-se e proteger. E quanto a cigarreira, sabia que aquela rakli10 conquistara os anciães com sua doçura logo após a partida de Shura.

A bela payo11 chegara em circunstâncias obscuras, repletas de segredos. Entretanto, apesar de aparentar muito mistério, sua simpatia era por demais envolvente, e assim, ninguém ousava considerar a origem sombria da moça.

Guardando seus pensamentos para si, Milo voltou aos afazeres do acampamento e permitiu que o tempo passasse.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Na primeira vez que Milo dissera a Shura que possuía alguns amigos gadjé, Shura mal pôde acreditar. Ficara longe por cinco anos e quase tudo havia mudado! Não que seu vitsa confiasse nos gadjé, mas eles se relacionavam com alguns e isso era por demais estranho para ele.

Não foi fácil compreender nos primeiros dias em que retornara ao grupo e ainda agora, depois de um mês. Era simplesmente estranho. Os anciães naturalmente não se envolviam muito com os gadjé, mas assistia perplexo o seu kaku12 mais velho receber uns pacotes trazidos por uma moça obviamente estrangeira. Não que fosse tão desrespeitoso a ponto de questionar a postura de um ancião, mas... O que estava acontecendo? Havia uma rakli bem no meio do acampamento!

Sem esconder o embaraço, dirigiu-se ao primo:

- Milo! – Correu na direção do jovem que apeava do cavalo perto de sua tenda. – Primo, eu quero conversar com você.

Milo imediatamente traçou a trajetória do olhar constrangido do primo e não se surpreendeu quando viu que ele fitava a cigarreira do vilarejo. A moça porém estava de costas e ao julgar pela aparência de Shura, este ainda não havia fitado os lábios nacarados e delineados da rakli.

- Diga, primo! – Milo falou bem humorado, abrindo seu melhor sorriso.

Desarmado pela espontaneidade e pela aparente alegria do primo, Shura refreou seu ímpeto:

- Olá, primo. Voltaste agora da Feira13, não é?

- Sim. A propósito, amanhã poderá me acompanhar a Feira.

- Ah, sim. Era isso que eu queria saber mesmo. – Shura mal disfarçou a vergonha. Milo assentiu com um sorriso e simulou surpresa.

- Oh! Veja Shura, não acha bela aquela rakli que serve kaku Tawno? – Falou abraçando o primo e virando-o exatamente na direção da moça. Para o azar dos dois rapazes, a moça que estava de costas, assim permaneceu até deixar o acampamento.

Não sabendo o que dizer da atitude do primo, Shura que já estava confuso antes, ficou completamente desnorteado. Torceu os lábios num sorriso desvanecido para Milo e se retirou dizendo em voz baixa:

- Depois conversamos.

O cigano grekúrja assentiu com um sorriso e acompanhou seu primo com os olhos. Sabia que Shura estava perplexo e por isso mordera a isca. Conhecia seu primo suficiente para saber que ele não dormiria só de pensar nas mudanças que ocorreram no acampamento. E foi com um suspiro de satisfação e com o sentimento de dever cumprido que Milo adentrou em sua tenda.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Milo acertara em sua conjectura. Shura passara a noite em claro.

Agora na alvorada observava o sol sair pregüiçosamente de seu leito e aos poucos colorir o céu de forma intensa, avultando o verão.

O cigano andaluz passara a madrugada tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Seu primo, assim como todo rom14 que conhecia, tendia a ser bem discreto. Principalmente se o assunto em questão fosse garotas. Não que fosse totalmente inocente, mas sentiu-se realmente constrangido com a postura do primo. Como era possível que ele se mostrasse interessado por uma rakli? Bem verdade que muitas coisas haviam mudado em seu grupo, mas seria aceitável flertar com uma moça que não seguia as tradições ciganas. Estava pensando em como falar sobre isso com seu primo quando sentiu uma presença aproximando-se por suas costas.

- So keres15, Shura? – Milo falou juntando-se ao primo e fitando-o diretamente.

- Estou apreciando a aurora, primo.

- Com esta grande ruga entre os olhos? – Milo perguntou entre sarcástico e afetuoso, depositando a mão no ombro do primo.

Shura riu da brincadeira e suspirou. A empatia que sempre partilharam nunca foi perdida. Nem com os cinco anos em que ficaram distantes um do outro. Sabia que tudo que sentia era transparente para seu primo e assim decidiu ser direto:

- Não sei se conseguirei me acostumar as mudanças primo...

- Consegue sim. – Milo fez uma careta e continuou.- É a sua única opção. Mas de todo jeito não vim falar sobre isto contigo. Vim falar sobre a Feira de Málaga. Você ainda lembra, não é? Nosso vitsa irá participar e tocaremos música cigana para o povo do vilarejo. Então, se você ainda lembra o que é ser um bom tocaor16, pegue a sua guitarra e vamos...- Terminou provocando o parente.

- Mas é claro que lembro! – Shura riu e viu seu primo se afastar. Ora, ele pensava, talvez estivesse se sentindo tão incomodado com a presença dos gadjé por ter vivido com a parte do clã mais radical. O jovem cigano voltou a olhar o nascer do Sol. O dia estava esplendoroso, parecia uma benção dos céus para que aproveitasse o dia de forma plena. Fechou os olhos, deixando que o Sol lhe banhasse a pele e resolveu aceitar a benção. Se serviria a vontade daquele admirável dia.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Milo adorava a Feira de Málaga! Nos últimos anos então...

Talvez ela tivesse melhorado consideravelmente porque estava adulto e aproveitava mais do que quando era menino. Talvez as novas amizades gadjé contribuíssem para essa melhoria. Talvez os flertes secretos. O motivo mesmo não importava, mas esse jovem cigano estava radiante e não fazia a menor questão de esconder.

Shura por sua vez estava empolgado. Se Milo estava animado daquele jeito, era óbvio que a Feira estava sensacional!

A cada passo que davam Shura esbarrava na cordialidade dos habitantes. Velhos conhecidos que antes não lhes dirigia a palavra – e vice e versa – agora recebendo-o com nova atitude, calorosa e íntima.

- Menino Shura, mas estás um belo homem!

- Menino Shura, voltaste a Ronda! Seja bem vindo e aproveite a Feira!

- Shura, teu primo disseste que voltaria a Ronda. Sinta-se bem vindo rapaz!

O cigano andaluz nunca se sentira tão querido. E Milo, podia se ver, estava exultante de ver os gadjé serem tão amáveis com seu primo.

Mas a maior alegria de Milo ainda estava por vir.

- Milo! Aqui Milo! – Um jovem de pele pálida chamou por seu primo enquanto gesticulava de uma barraca de vinho.

- Venha Shura, vou lhe apresentar um amigo.- Milo puxou seu primo pela mão.

Os dois amigos se abraçaram demoradamente. Milo ainda acariciou o queixo do rapaz e Shura se perguntou mentalmente se seus rostos não estavam perto demais.

- Sois dicret, mon gitan17... – O rapaz sussurrou para o cigano grekúrja.

- Este é Camus, Shura. Ele é francês. Camus, este é o meu primo. Aquele de quem lhe falei! – Milo voltou-se sorridente para o amigo que meneou a cabeça se apresentando ao cigano andaluz:

- Hola, Shura. Seu primo falou-me bastante sobre você. Me chamo Camus, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Oh, é um prazer também Camus. É ótimo conhecê-lo! – Shura deu um largo sorriso.

- Asi se baila18!

- Olé!

Os três rapazes ouviram junto com a famosa melodia flamenca que tomava o ambiente. E este era o sinal que Milo esperava.

- Nossa, parece que os espetáculos de dance19 começaram. Vamos ver? – Camus dirigiu-se aos primos.

O cigano grekúrja sorriu malicioso e pôs-se a correr, tendo em cada uma das mãos a mão do primo e do amigo francês. Ao chegarem no círculo de pessoas que envolvia o espetáculo, Milo, de forma muito providencial, empurrou seu primo para a roda de pessoas, fazendo com que furasse a pequena multidão e tivesse assim uma visão privilegiada do dance.

- Agua20! – Alguém gritou enquanto o cigano andaluz ficava paralisado. A rakli que dançava era a que estivera em seu acampamento no dia anterior.

Água. Era isso mesmo que Shura precisava naquele momento. Água para apagar o fogaréu que queimava seu corpo. Água para dissolver o nó que se formara em sua garganta.

A rakli rodopiava com seu perfume de rosas, chicoteando o rosto do jovem cigano com seus cachos dourados. O corpo esguio se movia na cadência envolvente do toque21. Suas mãos alvas de dedos delgados faziam um floreo22 firme e sensual. Shura sabia que ela estava entregue a música como ele estava entregue a atração.

Entendia agora como ela havia chamado a atenção de seu primo. Era pura e simplesmente a mulher mais bela que já vira em sua vida.

O cigano andaluz viu sobre a figura da bailaora23 um facho brilhante de luz solar. Observou, com veemente credulidade, que se tratava da benção da alvorada, mostrando a ele o real motivo da beleza do dia.

Seu coração palpitou e o cigano andaluz soube naquele momento que estava apaixonado.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

1 – Cigarreira: Mulher que trabalhava com tabaco na produção de "papeletes" ou "papelitos" (cigarros) espanhóis do século XVII

2 – Ma sha llah: "Pela vontade de Deus" em Romani

3 – Vitsa: Clã em Romani

4 – Gadjé: Não cigano (a) em Romani

5 – Abiav: Casamento em Romani

6 – Kris: Tribunal de justiça cigano que é presidido pelos anciães do clã

7 – Karma: Conjunto das acções do homem a que se atribuem consequências determinativas do seu destino

8 – Grekúrja: Ciganos gregos

9 – Señorita: Senhorita em Espanhol

10 – Rakli: Moça não cigana em Romani

11 – Payo: Não cigano (a) em Romani

12 – Kaku: Tio em Romani

13 – Feira de Málaga (La Feria de Málaga): Festa católica que acontece em Málaga na primeira quinzena de Agosto e dura dez dias. A primeira Feira foi celebrada em 15 de Agosto de 1491

14 – Rom: Cigano em Romani

15 – So Keres: "O que está fazendo?" em Romani

16 – Tocaor: Violonista em Espanhol

17 – Sois discret, mon gitan: "Seja discreto, meu cigano" em Francês

18 – Asi se baila: "É assim que se dança!" Em Espanhol

19 – Dance: Parte que compõe o flamenco, a dança

20 – Agua: "Água!" Diz-se no flamenco, como se estivesse tão quente que precisasse de água

21 – Toque: Parte que compõe o flamenco, o violão

22 – Floreo: Movimento das mãos característico da dança flamenca

23 – Bailaora: "Dançarina" em Espanhol


End file.
